This invention relates to wipes. The term “wipes” is used herein to refer to the kinds of disposable absorbent products known variously as tissues, cloths, paper towels, kitchen roll and the like, which may be made of paper, cloth or any other suitable material and which may be moist, wet or dry and which may be embossed, perforated, quilted or printed or have any other surface decoration or treatment.
Conventional products of this nature, and the dispensers in which they can be stored, are typically not very attractive to look at. Also it is often necessary to use two hands to extract the product from its dispenser. The present invention seeks to improve upon these existing products.
The invention provides a wipe comprising a generally flat piece of material in which said piece of material is formed into a non-planar form having a three-dimensional shape for storage in said shape.
The invention also provides a dispenser for storing a multiplicity of wipes, wherein the dispenser has a body which is adapted to suit the three-dimensional shape of the wipes.
The invention further provides a method of making wipes comprising the steps of producing a generally flat piece of material, forming the piece of material into a non-planar form having a three-dimensional shape and storing the piece of material in said shape.